


Rose Gold Stars

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Malex [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on an Instagram AU, Domestic Fluff, Ear Piercings, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am #1 Alex Stan, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nail Polish, Slice of Life, The AU is @roomatesklance on Insta it's???, kush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru





	Rose Gold Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outdatedtozier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outdatedtozier/gifts).



In the weeks since Matt and Alex got together… Alex was so incredibly happy that it honestly took his breath away. He had never thought he could feel something so  _ strong,  _ so  _ sure.  _ Yet, he was. He was feeling everything strongly and surely and he wasn’t sure what he had ever done to deserve someone and something so amazing. 

 

Matt was the morning sun, the soft breeze you felt in spring that sent goosebumps over your skin. Matt was just… everything. He was everything good in the world; everything soft and warm and it made Alex want to curl up in his warmth and softness and never move. He wanted to feel Matt’s lips pressed to his forever, like that line in that one movie about the snow globes. 

 

But of course, none of that could happen… because Alex was shy and they hadn’t even had their  _ first  _ kiss yet. So yeah, he knows he needs to relax. He knows… but Matt is so adorable and precious and Alex would die for him. Again. He was feeling  _ strongly.  _ There was just something about Matt that made him so perfectly  _ perfect.  _

 

Ok, so he’s  _ gay  _ gay. Can you blame him? Anyone who liked boys and had seen Matt knew. That right there is the perfect specimen. But that perfect specimen belonged to Alex. He was Alex’s puppy. Alex’s bubbles. Alex’s annoyingly cute and occasionally stupid boyfriend who he would rob a literal bank for if Matt just gave him a kiss on the cheek and asked.

 

Did Alex know that was a bit excessive? Yes. Did he care? No. And here’s why. He realized he was gay when he was eleven and a half. Which meant that for the few years he was in denial, he’d had a lot of time to think of what the perfect man would look like, before he painted a pretty nice picture and finally busted out of the closet in a flash of rainbow confetti and glitter. And since then, things had been great. 

 

Blake had jokingly asked if the relationship application was open to guys and… somehow, since then, things were history. They became friends and confidants… Matt came out to him first… asked for his advice first. And from that very second, he knew that Matt was his dream guy. Sure, the physical aspects were obvious, Matt was a very beautiful man, but… when it came down to the important things, he crossed off every single box. 

 

_ Funny… meme-oriented (no matter how old and dusty his tastes were)... charming… playful… and so utterly sweet that Alex genuinely felt like he could melt. _

 

He checked every box and more. Because Matt was a good friend and even better boyfriend. He was loyal and lovely. And the best part? He loved animals  _ and  _ Simon V. The Homosapien Agenda (which obviously included the ever so perfect  _ Alfie’s Song,  _ because they watched the movie on their first Skype date). He was seriously the perfect guy. 

 

Alex was obviously smitten. 

 

One may be thinking though:  _ Why the sudden onslaught of gay emotions?  _ Well. The simple answer is that Matt was about to be coming over to his house and well… he was kind of nervous. He wanted that kiss, dammit. And he was most definitely going to get it, because if Matt left his house one more time without kissing him, he was going to actually cry. 

 

So he was trying to distract himself. He had first laid back on his bed, legs up the back of his wall and thumbing through pages of a book, sighing when he couldn’t even focus on the words, because all he could think about was Matt’s lips as he fiddled with his earrings. Matt’s soft… luscious… plush- ok, ok, calm down, ranger. You don’t need to work yourself up before he even gets there. 

 

So that’s how he started painting his nails. He used the same rose gold polish every time, as it had practically become his staple after Blake had insisted to him once at three in the morning during a crackhead hour sleepover that it would match his freckles perfectly. She was damn right. 

 

Technically, his nails were already painted, but… he was anxious and trying not to pace or think too much and end up a helpless puddle who had little to no brain activity because all he could do was drool over the imprinted images in his mind of his lips, eyes and biceps. Yeah. So that was fun. 

 

He sat on his bed, clicking play on his favourite movie in the menu box of his downloaded movies, humming as the block lettering appeared on the screen. He sighed as he grabbed his nail polish remover, smiling as he watched and carefully took off his nail polish, not wanting to somehow get any acetone on his comforter or clothes. 

 

But even doing all of that didn’t seem to help, because as he began to paint on the first coat, all he could think about was the time Matt tried to paint them for him and had failed miserably… he then remembered how Matt had looked at him so fondly, like he was going to kiss him. He hadn’t. He hadn’t but maybe that was a good thing. Maybe it was good because that just meant that when they did, it’d be really nice and soft and good and just…  _ them.  _

 

And with those thoughts, he relaxed. He didn’t feel so manic anymore. He felt like he could relax, or think about Matt with getting all hot under the collar. Maybe. Ok, the second one was debatable, but can you blame him? He just wants to cuddle and kiss in peace. Anything else was cruel and unusual punishment.

 

So he sat and thought about Matt and all the things he wanted to do with them when he got there. He wanted him to hold him tight in his arms and pull the blanket up to snuggle. He wanted Matt to kiss his forehead and his lips and all over because… wow. 

 

When Matt got there, Alex shot off of the bed so quickly he thought he had given himself whiplash, but he didn’t care. He moved quickly to the door, smiling wide when he saw he was right; that it was in fact Matt. Matt coming over always felt dreamy, because sometimes he still really couldn’t believe that he was his… that any of it was real. But it was.

 

“Hey, mud pie.” Matt smiled, moving forward and wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist, resting his chin on top of Alex’s head, an action that both annoyed him and made his heart flutter. 

 

He only wrapped his on arms around Matt, jerking his head back and cooing up at Matt. “Hey there, bubble bath… see you still can’t greet your mans like a normal boyfriend.”

 

“No, baby, because that would be boring…” He grinned, biting his lip and kissing Alex’s cheek gently. “But hi… missed you.”

 

Alex smiled softly, humming and leading him up to his bedroom. He shut off the movie, biting his lip and smiling as he sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him nervously. He tried not to be obvious in his anxiety, but of course, Matt knew anyways. Matt knew and he gently cupped Alex’s cheek with one hand, the other resting on his shoulder as he gently pushed him backwards onto the bed, moving behind him to spoon him, hands folding in front of him and crossing. 

 

He pressed a soft kiss to Alex’s shoulder, humming softly. “You all good…?”

 

“Y-Yeah… I’m great…” He smiled shyly, cheeks pink. “I’m great.”

 

Matt hummed, smiling against him and squeezing him softly. “Yeah…?”

 

“Yeah… always when you’re here.” He murmured, placing his hands on top of Matt’s with a hum. “But…”   
  


“I knew it.” Matt snickered. “Your nose twitches when you’re nervous.”

 

“I-  _ what?” _

 

“C’mon, baby boy, don’t change the topic.” He pecked the back of Alex’s neck, leaving him to squeak and roll over, pouting up at him.

 

“It’s just… why haven’t you kissed me yet?” He bit his lip anxiously and blushed when he saw a look of understanding and recognition fall over his face. 

 

Alex looked at him nervously, biting his lip harder when Matt didn’t say anything, but it looked like he didn’t have to worry, because Matt had cupped his cheek with one hand, using his thumb to pull his bottom lip from between his teeth, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. But not before making it seem like he was going to kiss him on the lips first. Alex let out the most frustrated groan. 

 

“Baby… relax.” Matt smiled softly, nuzzling his temple and pressing their foreheads together. “I want to kiss you… so badly, baby.”

 

“So why haven’t you?” Alex raised an eyebrow, pouting in irritation at Matt for messing with him. 

 

“Because I am nervous and I want it to be good, kskskskkskss.” 

 

“Never verbally keysmash at me again.”

 

“kSKKSKSKKSKSK.”

 

“MATT.”

 

“Ok, ok! Sorry.” He snickered. “Listen… I just want it to be good and… I dunno about you, but technically, this is a first for me.”

 

Alex blinked at him in slight surprise. “What…?”

 

“I’ve never kissed another boy before…” He smiled softly.

 

Alex blushed at that, wetting his lip and blinking shyly at him. “Kiss me… please?”

 

Alex made a little sound when Matt gently pushed his fingers into Alex’s hair moving back a little and tilting his head to the right, pressing their lips together gently in a soft kiss that nearly made Alex’s breath hitch. 

 

He was right… Matt’s lips were so amazingly soft.

 

He smiled softly against Matt’s lips, wrapping his arms over his shoulders and deepening the kiss slightly. He nearly died when Matt made a sound against him. It didn’t take much for that to become comfortable, because within two minutes, they were making out, slow and careful; tentative in the sacred simplicity that came with everything in their relationship. 

 

He was most definitely feeling a lot of intense things for Matt and well… in the aftermath of the warm heat storm that were their kisses, the gentle nibbles on his ears, the soft tug on his star earrings as Matt murmured vine quote after vine quote in his ear, if only to make him laugh. 

 

This was good. 

 


End file.
